


Take care of you

by Tina_Tales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Worried Atsumu, sick osamu, worried suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Tales/pseuds/Tina_Tales
Summary: Suna comes home after a long season, only to find that Osamu is sick and Suna has absolutely no idea how to take care of a sick person but this is Osamu and he would do anything for Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 58





	Take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semisEmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisEmi/gifts).



It was late at night when Suna Rintarou finally came home from Tokyo. Home is in Kobe, the small apartment above the very first Branch of Onigiri Miya, initially rented and then later brought. Rintarou knows that Osamu would never admit it but the only reason they haven’t brought a new bigger and better place is ‘cause Osamu is sentimental like that. Rintarou may take pictures for memories but Osamu held onto material things.

Rintarou knows that Osamu thinks that Rintarou doesn’t know but Rintarou has seen that old battered shoebox hidden in Osamu’s office filled with both MSBY and EJP game tickets, little onigiri stickers, the movie ticket from the first date (they both hated the movie but he guesses it was the thought that matters), polaroids from high school, smaller things from the twin’s childhood and a whole lot of other stuff.

It was kinda cute that Osamu thinks that Rintarou doesn’t know, Osamu like Atsumu are big softies at heart. If people didn’t be friends with Atsumu because he had a loud and harsh personality, people stopped being friends with Osamu after they become friends, because he is, after all, the same as is brother maybe even worse. Osamu was just a tad quieter.

Rintarou did not know which was worse, but that did explain why both the Miya’s were so tight knitted.

_ Who needs memories. My ass.  _

Rintarou though snorting to himself as he placed his shoes in the genkan. The apartment was awfully quiet. Osamu should be cooking some sort of a celebratory giant meal for the end of a successful season, Rintarou should be making his way to the kitchen and make hug Osamu’s hot and strong yet soft body from the back and then get smacked in the head for touching the elder without taking a bath. Then Osamu would give him a really good massage after an awesome dinner and then that would escalate to really good sex all night long, and then the couple would wake up really late the next day and gossip all day long.

So why wasn’t none of that happening? 

The house was too quiet. None of Osamu’s shitty playlist playing because Osamu no matter how he claims he loves the silence he can’t stand the quiet. Maybe it’s just cause he misses Atsumu. Rintarou never teased him for it, Osamu had never lived separately from Atsumu until they were like 18… he was… well had been dependent on his twin in one way or the other.

Rintarou placed his bag on the floor and went to look for his lover.

“Oi, Osamu” he called out “Where are you?” Rintarou was getting angsty, Osamu may have been the quiet twin but he wasn’t  _ quiet.  _ Rintarou heard a voice from their shared room.

“....RinRin”

Rintarou carefully opened the door, no matter how much he wanted to rip the door off his hinges, the way Osamu sounded he doubted his frustrations would yield any fruit. He froze fora second when he saw Osamu wrapped up in the blanket and on their bed. He looked sick, for the lack of better words.

Rintarou quietly approached his lover’s bedside, sighing as he kneeled next to Osamu, placing a hand on his forehead. Rintarou scowled, Osamu’s temperature was really high. He looked at his lover who was smiling at him.

“What you smiling at dumbass?”

Osamu smiled and snuggled into Rintarou’s hand on his forehead “‘m happy yer back” Osamu seemed to be falling back into sleep “...missed you so much RinRin”

And he was out like a blub.

Why did that asshole have to make his heart clutch when he was visibly sick. Smitten idiot, well but so was Rintarou. 

Rintarou sighed, he didn’t know how to take care of a sick person, he never had but this was Osamu, he had to. Rintarou decided to shower first he didn’t think that Osamu would want him to cuddle with a journey tired and Rintarou who smelled pretty bad cause of public transport. He stepped into the shower, calming his mind for a minute. Rintarou gathered the facts at his hand.

  1. Osamu was sick. Not a simple cold or down day. He was badly sick, like couldn’t get out of the bed and his mind was barely coherent.



  1. Osamu probably caught a bug or a virus from the restaurant. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be communicable or fatal.



  1. Rinatrou had no idea how to take care of a sick person. He rarely got sick and Osamu even less. He could mess up badly and cause permanent damage.



  1. Does he take Osamu to the hospital? How does one decide when is the right time to take a sick person to the hospital? This was all too complicated.



  1. Who does he ask for help? Atsumu or Kita-san? Atsumu would be the one who would know how Osamu gets when he is sick but it would be Kita-san who would know the perfect care package.



  
  


Suna Rintarou had no fucking idea what to do. He had to help his lover and he would.  _ Ok, Rintarou calm down. How hard would it be to take care of a sick person? I should call Atsumu first and ask him how to make Osamu comfortable first and then call Kita-san and ask him how to take care of ‘Samu.  _ Rintarou took a deep breath, he could do that. He picked up his phone, took the contact and stared at it for a while

_ The Brother _

Rintarou knew calling Atsumu would go two ways, He would either chew Rintarou out and head over himself to nurse his brother back to health or he would sympathize with Rinatrou tell him how to deal with sick Osamu and then proceed to come over. Rintarou sighed, he couldn’t avoid Atsumu coming over but he hoped the blonde won’t be bitchy about the fact.

It rang once, twice “SunaRin?”

“Hey, Atsumu I wanted help” God, it hurt Rintrou physically to admit he needed help from Miya Atsumu.

“Oya, What help do you need SunaRin?” He could feel Atsumu smirking on the other side of the phone “Got into a scuffle with ‘Samu?”

“Shut up” he sighed “‘Samu is sick and I don’t...”

“...’ Ya don’t know what to do” he heard Atsumu swear on the other end “I’m still in Tokyo, won’t be able to make it tonight, the shinkansen has stopped runnin” Rintarou could hear shuffling from the other end “‘Samu had mentioned he was feeling under the weather the other day, that jerk always had the habit for going too hard when sick instead of askin’ for help”

“Atsumu” Rintarou finally felt the weight of what was happening “I-I don’t know what to do” he could feel his voice cracking a little “I’ve never taken care of someone who is sick before… what if I screw up?”

He could hear Atsumu sigh from the other end “Look, it’s not that hard taking care of someone sick, kay? ‘Ya have a notepad nearby?” Atsumu asked, Rintarou picked the notepad on the dining table “Yeah”

“So first ya need ta make sure his temp goes down, for that use a wet rag and change it every hour and once his temp goes down change it every couple of hours,” Suna wrote it down is messy hiragana he hoped he understood it later “...then make him something ta eat” he heard Atsumu sigh “I know ya can’t cook for shit but something as easy as porridge shouldn’t be hard” “I can do it,” Suna said “...porridge won’t be hard”

“That’s the spirit SunaRin” Atsumu cheered “Plus ‘Samu gets awfully clingy when he is sick and help him up if he wants ta puke...”

“That’s it?”

RIntarou could hear Atsumu chuckle from the other end “Taking care of a sick person isn’t that hard physically and I’ll be there in the morning, so hold out tonight, kay?”

“Yeah yeah,” Rintarou knew it was futile telling the twin to stay put “Thanks ‘Tsumu” Atsumu snorts “It takes my brother catching a fever for you to acknowledge me” Atsumu continues “See ya SunaRin, I’ll send the recipe to ya, be there tomorrow mornin’ kay?”

“Yeah, ok. Bye ‘Tsumu”

Rintarou leads out a long sigh. Calling Atsumu first had been a good call, maybe he shouldn’t disturb Kita-san. Aran-kun had just gotten back, he really didn’t want to annoy his senpais during the little time they get together. Contrary to popular knowledge Rintarou was pretty considerate to nice people, like Kita-san and Aran-kun, Washio senpai...etc but unfortunately, his immediate friend group dont really consists of  _ nice people. _ There were the twins, Motoya and his cousin… all four of them gave him a headache on a good day.

Rintarou cracks his knuckles and heads to the kitchen to grab a rag and pot of cool water, he already wasted enough time. Now onward to take care of his Osamu.

He underestimated how hard it was to find a  **_fucking rag_ ** . How does one decide what piece of clothing to use on a sick person, do you use a simple towel? You cant use a bath towel, they are too big and thick. What about those hand washing ones… animes had a small white piece of cloth. Where the hell is he going find something like  **that!?**

That’s when his phone tinged, must be Atsumu, Rintarou realised.

‘ _ I’ve sent ya Ma’s recipe… ‘Samu keeps a set of white rag just in case ya were to get sick. Check in the medical box in yer bathroom. It should have the medicine too’ _

Atsumu was surprisingly helpful. Well, both the twins were good when it came to taking care of people. Hospitality came easy for them, almost natural. Unlike Rintarou and Rintarou was willing to bet a thousand yen, Atsumu’s boyfriend, Sakusa. But Rintarou was sure that Sakusa-kun would know to take care of a sick person.

Rintarou felt awfully incompetent. He shook his head, he was wasting time. He was pretty sure though that Osamu would not even know the time passing but he would. He hated being helpless, at least in this situation.

True to Atsumu’s words, Rintarou found the cloth in the bathroom. He wetted them and carefully placed them on Osamu’s forehead. The older was burning up and his face was flushed. Rintarou though Osamu looked really cute and really small like this.

“Rin...” Osamu groaned, finally waking up. “Sleep love, you are sick” Rintaour chided.

“No shit Rin”

Rintarou snorted, even sick Osamu retained his snark “Shut up and rest before I choke you” he threatened.

“‘M sorry Rin”

Rintarou’s hands froze for a second before he sighed “Don’t apologise for something so stupid ok, it’s not your fault you got sick and I don’t mind taking care of you”

“...kay”

Osamu quickly drifted off to sleep as fast as he woke up. Rintarou quietly left closing the door behind him. Alright, a little of the work done. Next, cooking. He couldn’t cook for shit, that was Osamu’s skill, but he would and give his boyfriend the best porridge in the world.

_ Was porridge supposed to look like this? And does the kitchen usually get this messy while cooking?  _ Osamu always had a super clean counter and the kitchen looked messy when the latter cooked but it was more like an organised mess. This...Rintarou looked around, Osamu would kill him once he gets better.

Well… technically it was Osamu’s fault for hiding the salt. Who the hell keeps the salt in a cabinet? It was late at night, nearing midnight. Rintarou takes a bowl and pours a healthy amount of porridge into it. Rintarou kept a couple of pills and a glass of water, alongside the bowl on a tray and headed to the bedroom.

Carefully manoeuvring the tray in one hand, he opens the door and heads to Osamu’s bedside. He had changed the clothing only a couple of minutes ago. “Don’t ya look good working...” Rintarou almost dropped the plate before glaring at the smirking tired face of his boyfriend.

“You could be nicer. I made this for you”

Osamu looked surprised “I didn’t know you knew how to turn on the gas?” Rintarou almost smacked Osamu “Should I be worried for my kitchen?” 

Rinatour ignored the question and handed Osamu the bowl, “Eat this”. Rintarou helps Osamu hold the bowl and watches carefully as Osamu picks up the spoon and puts a spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

Osamu begins to choke violently. Rintarou moves the bowl to their bedside table and hands him the glass of water, Osamu drinks the water and stops choking.

“That bad huh?” Rintarou can’t believe how small his voice sounds, he is disappointed in himself. This sucks. He is then suddenly embraced and ends up falling into Osamu.

“Nah, you just added a little too much of the salt” their eyes met “It’s actually pretty good” Rintarou snorted “you are just saying that”

“Do ya really think I’d lie about food” Osamu deadpanned. Rintarou smiled into Osamu’s chest “I’ll give you the rest and then you need to sleep”

“Only if you cuddle with me” Osamu pouted. “Of course, love” Rintarou replied handing him the porridge. Rintarou watched as Osamu struggled to eat the salty porridge, the aim was to get something hot and gooey into Osamu, who cares how it tastes like. Rintarou changed the cloth and then handed Osamu the medicine, taking the bowl form him.

“I hate pills” Osamu complained “I hate being sick, I can’t move-” Rintarou cuts him off with a kiss “Yeah but being sick is a good way for you to just rest, you always work hard all the time… and I learned how to cook porridge” Osamu chuckles “That did taste a lot like Ma’s recipe… she always did add a lot of salt… something to do with immunity? Dunno” Rintarou nodded “Atsumu sent it to me” 

“‘Tsumu?” Osamu smiled “Out of the two of he was better at taking care of someone sick” Rintarou could see Osamu’s eyes softening like it always did when he talked about his brother when the said brother wasn’t around “He took care of Ma when she was sick waayy better than me”

“Hard to believe Atsumu would do that”

Osamu laughed “‘M tired Rin… sleep”

“Okay you big baby”

Rinatarou cuddled the older and let him drift off to wonderland. Rintarou hoped that Osamu would be better tomorrow, his temperature was already going down. Rintarou soon followed his lover and drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


When Osamu woke up the next morning, he felt a lot better. He knew that Rin didn’t know how to take care of a sick person and he was glad he was in love with such a great man. He was going to make Rin a feast once he was all better. Osamu enjoyed the view of Rin sleeping soundly at his side, he wouldn’t trade this for the world. As Osamu was enjoying the serene moment, the door to their bedroom slammed open.

“Oi ‘Samu ya seem better! I see that SunaRin didn’t kill ‘ya, ya srub!!”

Osamu groaned, he should’ve expected Atsumu to come over. He could also see a curly-haired man hovering behind his brother, looks like Sakusa-kun also tagged along Sometimes Osamu really hated his brother sometimes and he also hated the fact that Rin could sleep through anything. Even though he was a little touched though, after a long time Osamu felt really loved.

He really wouldn’t trade this family for the world.

* * *

Come and chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tina_tales)!!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first sick fic, hope you guys like it and don't hesitate to leave a comment below!


End file.
